mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitchell Van Morgan 11: Episode Trilogy
Mitchell Van Morgan 11: Episode Trilogy is an episodic 2D side-scrolling game trilogy of ''Nickelodeon's Mitchell Van Morgan'' series for iOS, PC, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Android and more. It takes place firmly after Mitchell Van Morgan 10, although the saga is more of a continuation of the previous side-scrolling Mitchell games, with each Episode resembling one or more of the previous installments, as almost all of the enemies and bosses seen in each episode were seen before in one of those games. Games Gallery Mitchell Van Morgan 11 Episode 1 cover art.png|''Mitchell Van Morgan 11: Episode 1'' Mitchell Van Morgan 11 Episode 2 cover art (ESRB).png|''Mitchell Van Morgan 11: Episode 2'' Episodes of the Trilogy Mitchell Van Morgan 11: Episode 1 Mitchell Van Morgan 11: Episode 1 is set after the events of Mitchell Van Morgan 10. With the Death Zig destroyed, Mitchell heads off to explore new territories alone. However, antagonist Marquessa has survived their last encounter, and has revisited and improved some of his creations from previous games, attempting to get rid of Mitchell as the first part of his new grandiose scheme. Mitchell's battle with Marquessa culminates with Marquessa defeating Marquessa in his new base, the Quessadon Station. If all seven Power Stones are collected, a brief post-credits cutscene shows a silhouette of Metal Mitchell, hinting at the next episode. Mitchell Van Morgan 11: Episode 2 Metal Mitchell survived his previous defeat in Mitchell CD, but was severely damaged, and left on Little Planet when it disappeared at the end of the game. After the events of Episode I, Little Planet returns, and Marquessa locates and repairs Metal Mitchell. Mitchell hears that Marquessa is back, and reunites with Gavin to stop him. Meanwhile, Metal Mitchell, after receiving a mysterious power source, searches for the heroes and sees them fly away in the Tornado, following them using Tails' rocket.19 It is revealed that Marquessa plans to construct a new Death Zig mk.II over Little Planet. As the dwarfed planet heads back into space, Mitchell and Gavin follow the villains to the Death Zig. Inside, they confront and defeat Metal Mitchell. Later, they defeat Marquessa at the heart of the base. Mitchell and Gavin then escape via space pods just before the Death Zig begins to explode. As the credits roll, the duo head back to Earth while the Death Zig shuts down. Mitchell Van Morgan 11: Episode 3 After the events of Episode 2, It is revealed that Marquessa survived the last encounter. Back on Earth in the city of Raleighopolis, Mitchell and Gavin heard that Marquessa is back, and Mitchell and Gavin reunites with Carolyn, Jennifer, Martin, David and Nicholas to stop him. Meanwhile, Welton Payne-Smythe, again tries to get Alexander Payne off his guard like in Mitchell Van Morgan 7 & Constant Payne, searches for the heroes and sees them fly away in the Pencil Flyer, following them using his own airship. It is revealed that Marquessa plans to construct a new Death Zig mk.3. As the, Mitchell and his friends follow the villains to the Death Zig. Inside, they confront and defeat Metal Mitchell. Later, they defeat Marquessa at the heart of the base. Mitchell and Gavin then escape via space pods just before the Death Zig begins to explode. As the credits roll, the duo head back to Earth while the Death Zig shuts down. Gameplay The Mitchell Van Morgan 11: Episode trilogy is a 3D Side-scrolling platformer videogames with 2.5D graphics and pre-rendered 3D graphics and is very reminiscent of the original Mitchell games for the Game Boy line to the Nintendo 3DS line. The series combines elements of side-scolling beat'em ups, 2.5D graphically platforming and 3D pre-rendered platforming gameplay. The Players control Mitchell Van Morgan, using mechanics such as the original Dash, Kyokushin karate combos, The MVM Plover and power-ups such as MVM Power-up bubble gums, invincibility and Mitchell's trademark black cowboy boots which allow him to speed-up. Mitchell is also able to use a homing attack, which homes in on a targeted enemy or object. Unlike the first ten classic Mitchell games on the Game Boy family to the Nintendo DS family, after completing the first level, the player is able to freely choose which zone to play via a world map, or choose to play the level sequentially. Like in New Mitchell Van Morgan titles, Paths connect to action panels, fortresses, and other map icons, and allow players to take different routes to reach the kingdom's goal. Moving the on-screen character to an action panel, level, miniboss level or boss level will allow access to that level's playfield, a linear stage populated with obstacles and enemies. Setting Atlantic Shores The setting of Mitchell Van Morgan 11: Episode 1 is the fictional city of Atlantic Shores, located in the state of Leland, NC USA. Atlantic Shores is primarily based on the real-world American coastal environment consultant area Atlantic Shores Environmental Services Ltd. The Castle of Anaville The setting of Mitchell Van Morgan 11: Episode 2 is an ancient, booby-trapped castle which has been flooded over the years of The Castle of Anaville, located in the North Carolinain Great Smokey Mountain territory.22 The Castle of Anaville is primarily based on the real-world American ancient Ruins of Rockingham, NC (USA), a North Carolina state forest Bladen Lakes State Forest, and the fontana lake. Raleighopolis The setting of both Mitchell Van Morgan 11: Episode 3 is the fictional city of Raleighopolis, located in the state of Raleigh, NC USA.22 Raleighopolis is primarily based on the real-world American city Raleigh, North Carolina (USA). External Links * Category:Mitchell Van Morgan 11: Episode Trilogy Category:Paramount franchises Category:Nickelodeon Category:THQ Nordic Category:Video game franchises introduced in 2018 Category:Game Series